Bowen Book of Shadows
The Bowen Book of Shadows is the name given to a magical tome of the Bowen Line. From all Book of Shadows around the whole world, this particular tome is one of the most powerful and coveted. It was presumably created by Amanda Bowen sometime before her daughter Lori was born. When Lori was old enough it had been passed to her, as her mother retired from the craft and pursued a normal life. Lori had kept it all the way up to death, that's when her son; Carl Grimes, received the book. It is full with information about witchcraft, demons, Warlocks and many others magical beings as well as potions, recipes and spells. History In 2001, when Lori was on her deathbed at Harrison Memorial Hospital; Prue Halliwell had arrived saying that she had been made Carl's whitelighter by the Powers That Be. After a long discussion of the history of the world and its supernatural fighters, Prue summoned the Halliwell and Bowen Matriarchs so she could reveal to them that Carl was a witch and that he would be the Hand and leader of the Pentad. Melinda Warren had the Matriarchs fill the Bowen Book of Shadows with all of their knowledge and a spell was cast to protect the Book from evil; as well as Carl being the only one to open it and he could grant others access. Melinda tested it in front everyone and tried to open the Book, but it refused her access and the cover stayed shut. Rick Grimes had asked how the Book was to be taken home and Melinda cocked her head at it and said "Home, your master comes." The Book then exploded into a bunch of golden lights and was teleported to the Grimes' house. A bit later, when Carl had his wiccaning with his girls (Enid, Sophia, and Meghan); he had to use an athame to cut open his hand and place it on the cover of the Book. Enid, Sophia, and Meghan had to do the same, in order to be allowed to open the Book. Notes & Trivia * It is possible that the book is able to add pages itself. * Evil cannot touch the book, or take it away from Carl. As it magically protects itself from evil. It also will stay closed to anyone who has not been granted to open it. * The Book is bound to Carl and if he were to perish, then the Book would ultimately destroy itself; so evil can't take it. If he were to choose to be evil, it would also destroy itself; though if he turns evil by spell or ritual then the Book will stay whole and those who have access can help bring him back. The book will not go to the other members of his coven if he were to perish, nor to the Charmed Ones (Carl's cousins). The only people it could go to would be his children; if they're adopted then a blood ritual can be performed so the Book recognizes them. * The Book is able to have information from other Book of Shadows(s), for example the Halliwell Book of Shadows. A spell that won't be sensed as intrusion will result in the sharing of information between the two perspective books. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Artifacts Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Good Magic Category:Books Category:Book of Shadows Category:Good Artifacts Category:Warren Category:Grimes Family